Zavaj
Description Like most ice trolls, Zavaj is exquisitely tall, 6'2" to be exact. Zavaj has a stern face, indicating his intense focus on the occuring events around him. This is most likely due to his traumatic past experiences (See History). For an ice troll, Zavaj has a sleek, lanky figure. Ironic, considering he is the offspring of Vejrek, a Frostmane champion. Zavaj can be seen in clad leather armor. His feet seem almost lifeless, as if they no longer circulate blood. This is the same with all ice trolls, do to the fact that trolls never wear shoes, and combining that with the freezing surface of Dun Morogh will lead to numb feet. Refering back to his lankiness, Zavaj is but 110 lb. But don't let his sleek disposition make you think he's a twig. Zavaj is a skilled warrior and shaman, and is not to be meddled with. Personality-wise, Zavaj is a fierce veteran of the Frostmane tribe, and can dismantle many foes without even focusing. Even with this battle-ready figure of his, he cares for his friends, and even those who simply do not loathe him. He seeks to make as many bonds he can with those who would crush the Alliance; The Horde, for example. Zavaj is not your average troll. History Zavaj was the first and only son of Vejrek, the Frostmane champion. His unknown mother died in childbirth, and Zavaj grew up being taught the ways of the warrior by his father. He also befriended a worg named Algidhide, who would later become his mount. When the Cataclysm hit (When Zavaj was the age of 15) the elements began breaking through the surface of Dun Morogh. The Frostmane Trolls had attempted to form an alliance with the fire elementals, but they only replied with anger. Zavaj thought that he would help his people by attempting to communicate with the elementals, and to do this, he needed to become a shaman. He eventually left Dun Morogh in search of a shaman to teach him the ways of the elements, but he ended up being caught by dwarves and shipped off to Stormwind with other prisoners. Once there, he was sent to The Stockades. In The Stockades, Zavaj came across a mighty fire leviathan, Lord Overheat. Lord Overheat heard Zavaj's plea, and in turn, taught him the ways of fire. Using the shamanistic abilities Lord Overheat gave him in the arts of fire, Zavaj escaped from The Stockades and returned to Dun Morogh, now ready to save his people. But when he returned, sadness struck him, as his father had been slain. Now enraged by the loss of his only parent, Zavaj swore vengeance on the dwarves of Ironforge, and called forth the elements of fire. One of these elementals, Malgor, became Zavaj's companion. Zavaj now lives upon Shimmer Ridge, in hatred of the Alliance for their misdeeds upon his family. The Horde Zavaj isn't particularly interested in The Horde, but he does state that he is in league with The Horde, and that some of the other Frostmane trolls aren't in league. Zavaj willingly accepts members of The Horde into a pact with The Frostmane Tribe, so long as they are willing to crush The Alliance, and mort importantly, the dwarves of Ironforge. Only 1/4 Shaman Since Zavaj's shamanistic abilities are restricted to fire, Zavaj can only be considered 1/4 shaman. Learning the other elements would not heavily support the Frostmane tribe, as only the fire elementals are active beneath Dun Morogh. Water wouldn't work do to the cold weather freezing it into ice. Wind and earth are plausible, but Zavaj hasn't taken them up yet. Abilities Lava Burst - Hurls molten lava. Flame Shock - Instantly sears someone with fire. Searing Totem - Summons a totem that continuously blasts someone with fireballs. Magma Totem - Summons a totem that continuously spurts waves of fire in all directions. Fire Elemental Totem - Summons a totem that creates a gargantuan fire elemental to attack Zavaj's enemies. Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Ice troll Category:Troll Shaman